Serendipity
by breakable bird
Summary: Me duele justo aquí. — Tomoyo. Shaoran/Sakura.


**note. **card captor sakura © clamp.

* * *

**— serendipity**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Primero, se sentó y lloró.

Le temblaban las manos y gritaba y rompió cosas —nunca botellas de alcohol, esas se las bebía de a poco en silencio—. Se miraba el tatuaje con forma de flor de cerezo en la cara interna del muslo izquierdo y las lágrimas parecían rodar como mariposas por sus mejillas.

Tomoyo pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Shaoran no decía nada y nunca estaba en casa porque se pasaba todas las horas posibles sentado junto a una tumba de mármol blanco en donde se podía, casi, escuchar el tintineo de una risa maravillosa. Meiling se mordía los labios y peleaba, peleaba, _peleaba_ contra todo lo que se moviera. Peleaba hasta que no tenía aliento y sus brazos y piernas y carne y hueso ya no eran suyos, hasta que la sangre le manchaba la cara y ya nadie podía verla llorar (_yo no soy una niña pequeña_, le dijo a Tomoyo. Le escocía la cara por el puñetazo. Ella no tenía idea de artes marciales, y debería estar enfadada porque ¿qué persona normal deja que le den un golpe así? Pero Meiling cayó de rodillas y era como si se estuviera disculpando —_losientolosientolosiento_— pero no con ella, no precisamente. Era como si se estuviera disculpando por amar a la persona equivocada y por la sombra que cubría la sonrisa de Sakura cuando Meiling se tragaba el nombre de Shaoran, el nombre que latía en sus venas y le manchaba los dedos. _Yo no soy una niña pequeña y no estoy llorando_, le aseguró, pero lloraba.)

Todos lloraban.

* * *

Lo afrontaron como podían, claro. Touya se apoyó en la escalera a esperar ver a un espíritu que no podía quedarse (y que ya no podía ver) y Fujitaka se sentó frente al órgano de su habitación para charlar en voz baja con una mujer demasiado hermosa para ser de este mundo. Después empezaron a aparecer las cartas. Tomoyo tenía que pasarse por allí para ver que la casa no se venía abajo. No reconocía la letra porque era como si fuera esa dulzura torpe y vagamente sofisticada con que Sakura agarraba el lápiz y decía cosas como _oye, monstruo_ y _te echo de menos, hija_ y al final ella se sentaba con los papeles muy firmes entre las manos y lloraba un poco más.

Sonomi comió pastel a solas en el jardín, ahogándose en la dulzura repugnante y de vez en cuando iba a una casa solitaria donde un hombre de ojos tristes espiaba el cielo por la ventana en busca de un arcoiris que ya nadie iba a llamar. Tomoyo esperaba con la boca apretada y el corazón dándole un latido dolorosamente profundo, y Sonomi murmuraba con esa voz de madre herida y amante ciega (porque nunca la habían visto), _lo siento, lo siento, estoy aquí_ porque era todo lo que podía hacer. Tomoyo se arrodillaba en el suelo y lloraba porque él no lo iba a hacer nunca más (sólo puedes llorar un cierto número de lágrimas en tu vida).

Chiharu, Rika y Naoko vivían juntas, compartiendo los gastos de un departamento, y cuando Tomoyo se dejaba caer por allí Yamazaki siempre estaba tras Chiharu y le susurraba mentiras amables en el oído, mentiras que Tomoyo quería escuchar y creer porque decía _Sakura está viva _y_ todo está bien_. Rika le lanzaba un pesado recuerdo detrás de otro, abriendo la herida y asegurándose de que su pena no se enfriara. Le hablaba de broches y consejos y caramelos compartidos e historias en el salón y esas bromas que Sakura no sabía qué hacía. Le agarraba las manos con dedos como garras congeladas y finalmente parpadeaba y se quedaba muy quieta, y entonces iba por el teléfono para llamar a alguien que le había enseñado más que sumar en matemáticas. Naoko no la miraba. Era como sino se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Agazapada sobre su escritorio, escribía a toda máquina cuentos sobre una princesa que no alcanzaba a besar al príncipe y sobre una niña que era la heroína escapándose en silencio de su torre, una que encontraba a su enamorado y nunca alcanzaba a usar un largo vestido blanco que un hada madrina de ojos violetas cosería con oro y diamantes. Tomoyo le quitaba el cuaderno con sutileza, en ocasiones, y leía en voz alta hasta que Naoko la interrumpía con algo como _¿crees que a ella le va a gustar?_ porque a Sakura le habría encantado, y Tomoyo no podía soportarlo.

Se estaba muriendo, también, con las cartas de Touya o Fujitaka y los pasteles de Sonomi y los arcoiris y vestidos de ese abuelo, y las peleas invisibles de Meiling y las mentiras que le regalaba Yamazaki a Chiharu y las memorias de Rika y las historias de Naoko. Pero lo intentó, por el amor de Dios, cómo lo había intentado maldita sea. Se anotó en clases de yoga y fue al quiropráctico —_me duele justo aquí_, le comentó, y se apretó el pecho, _sí, mire, creo que me estoy ahogando_— y leyó inmensos libros, de esos de personas con traumas y asesinos que tanto le gustaban, pero cuando tomó una aguja para coser la dejó caer como si le hubieran mordido la mano. Porque Sakura era tan guapa y Sakura era tan buena y era tan mona, y entonces había ido al Templo Tsukimine y Mizuki-sensei (que nunca había dejado de enseñarle) estaba allí (¿cómo no iba a estarlo?), y Eriol tenía esa sonrisa tan amable y tan vieja y ambos le servían té y galletas, y Tomoyo no pudo sentir el azúcar porque, ¿es que no lo sabes?

(Las lágrimas son saladas.)

* * *

Después, fue como si el mundo siguiera moviéndose. Naoko y Meiling se encontraron en una tienda y fueron de compras, y Rika ya no tuvo más que llamar por teléfono porque la venían a buscar a la puerta. Yamazaki le regalaba montones de ositos que murmuraban cosas a Chiharu y un día llovió en aquella casa y el anciano sonrió un poquito. Las cartas en casa de los Kinomoto dejaron de llegar (esas que tenían letra de Sakura y palabras de padre y hermano y amigo), y Yukito —con esa mueca ambivalente de paciencia y tristeza y cariño que a Tomoyo le daban ganas de abofetear y abrazar y arrodillarse— aparecía para dar largos paseos con Touya y Sonomi descubrió que había enfermado de tanto comer pastel así que Fujitaka la invitaba para un poco de café.

Shaoran no. Era como si ellos estuvieran estancados, congelados en mitad de una tormenta. Tomoyo se encontró viviendo con él en un departamento donde Sakura todavía parecía respirar y su risa se pegaba como almíbar a las paredes. Olía como ellas, flores y niña pequeña, y había aroma a pinturas y muñecos de felpa y Shaoran la miraba perplejo con un niño en los brazos de piel morena y cabello chocolate, y brillantes ojos verdes. Tomoyo lo odiaba porque todo era su culpa, él se la había robado y entonces la había hecho más feliz que nadie en toda su vida y ahora Sakura y la pena se lo estaban comiendo por dentro, y todo lo que quedaba de ella era un bebé y ese doloroso silencio.

Se sentó a su lado.

—Es un bebé precioso —le dijo, porque lo era.

La boca de Shaoran se movió un poco, como si quisiera sonreír pero ya no se acordaba como. Tomoyo tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era el mismo gesto que había hecho cuando—

—_lo sentimos pero hubo una complicación con la anestesia y la señorita Kinomoto ha fallecido, pero su hijo está en perfectas condic..._

Tomoyo lo amaba porque esa pequeña cosita era la mitad de la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Y lo odiaba porque se la había quitado.

—Es el bebé de Sakura —respondió Shaoran.

Tenía la voz rasposa, como sino hubiera hablado en un tiempo, pero Tomoyo sabía que no era cierto porque cuando iba a la tumba de Sakura le llevaba el ramo más caro de flores y promesas de amor invencibles que nunca iban a criar telarañas, porque si de algo estaba segura como que el fuego quema y la tristeza devora era de que él la amaba con una devoción tranquila y abrasadora que Tomoyo repudiaba. Aunque Sakura se lo merecía. Se merecía más que eso. Era lo mínimo que podía tener.

—Sí. El bebé de Sakura.

Y entonces ése niño —el que no tenía nombre porque _Sakura Sakura Sakura no está no está y ella piensa en estas cosas_— abrió la boca que era casi un esbozo y dejó ir la misma risa cantarina que Tomoyo había amado prácticamente toda su vida. Lo tomó en brazos, y juró que alguien con los ojos más verdes del mundo se sentaba entre ellos con su sonrisa casi ausente (pero siempre presente) y le acariciaba el cabello (porque decía que tenía el cabello precioso) y entonces se acercaba a darle a Shaoran uno de esos besos lánguidos que hacía que sus ojos de ámbar se pusieran oscuros. Entonces ya no estaba, y la luz entraba a montones por la ventana, y Tomoyo la detestaba, también, porque nunca podría compararse a lo que la hacía sentir Sakura.

Fue como si diera un hondo aliento.

—Yo te ayudaré ahora —le prometió, y no supo si le decía al niño o a Shaoran porque los dos estaban igual de indefensos, y ella iba a ser la sombra de una madre y esposa y amiga con sonrisa fácil y cabello sedoso, pero no importaba porque eso era lo que ella quería.

_No hay nadie mejor que tú, Tomoyo_ y qué tonta era. Nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

(«Yo te quiero, Sakura».)

Shaoran sonrió. Un poquito. (Hombre cansado y tumbas pálidas y flores húmedas y niño sin nombre y espíritu de un fantasma en una casa que siempre sería suya.)

_Todavía me duele_, quiso decirle a alguien, pero allí no había nadie para escuchar así que lo pensó más fuerte para que Sakura la escuchara en el cielo. _Todavía me duele, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo te atreves a morirte y dejarme sola? ¿Por qué no pensaste en Shaoran y en tú bebé?_

(¿Por qué no pensaste en mí?)

Yo te quiero, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
